Truth or Dare
Truth or Dare is a book published by Snowball Press, found in the Book Room in Club Penguin Rewritten. The story is about a penguin, named DanielD, daring another penguin, RodgerRodger, to stay in the Boiler Room in the dark for a night. Storyline There are some who say a creature used to haunt the Boiler room. No one will outright discuss it over pizza as though discussing the latest game of Ice Hockey. But every so often, when penguins gather behind closed doors, you can catch whispers of the legend. I'm not much for whispering, but I do love telling stories. This is the story's account as it was passed on to me. They say it all started with an innocent game of Truth or Dare. RodgerRodger and DanielD stood just outside the Boiler Room doors. "My turn," said the younger of the two. "I dare you to find a way into the Boiler Room." In those days only a few penguins had access to the Boiler Room and only for temperature checks and basic cleaning. "Too easy," DanielD scoffed. He removed a set of keys from the pocket of his hoodie and fiddled with them in the dark, unlit hallway. "I can't believe you didn't know I work in the Boiler Room," he said as he put the key in the lock and turned the knob." The door inched open. It creaked and moaned as though being disturbed from a long sleep. A chill swept over them, despite the warmth of the air. RodgerRodger would never admit it to anyone, but at that moment his flippers went clammy. He was known to be a bit of a scaredy-pants which is why not many penguins believe what happened next. But I assure you, it's true. "My go. Truth or Dare, what'll it be?" DanielD asked, stepping away from the open door "Dare," RodgerRodger said, mustering his bravest voice. DanielD raised his brows and narrowed his eyes until they were almost silvers. His beak thickened into a mischievous smile and he rubbed his flippers together bringing them up to his chest. "Alright. You said it," he leaned in close. "I dare you to stay in there all night. Just you." You may be thinking, "No big deal. I'd spend a night down there. I could catch up on my newspaper reading." The Boiler Room wasn't always as clean and bright as it is now. The room RodgerRodger entered was pitch black. There were no lights. RodgerRodger shuddered. He had heard the rumors of strange noises and unexplained happenings in the Boiler Room. These alarming accounts rushed through his mind as he reluctantly stepped through the large, metal door frame and onto the hard, cement floor of the Boiler Room. The door shut with an ominous almost menacing, CLICK. A thick blackness surrounded RodgerRodger immediately. The floor was warm, but his flippers felt frozen in place. The air was thick and smelt like the sharp blend of fuel and chlorine. The furnace was spurting steam from the pipe, whistling as it did. The boiler gurgled, sounding more like a penguin with hunger pains than a boiler doing its job. RodgerRodger began to shake and he got dizzy. "Pull yourself together", he told himself. "It's going to be a long night if you keep this up." Very deliberately, he started shuffling forward, stretching his flippers out carefully to meet whatever was in his path. Suddenly the feathers on the back of his neck stood up "What was that?" He turned toward the sound. Nothing. "Maybe I'm just making it up," he sighed. No! There it was again! Something sniffed. Then it scuffled. A broom, or something fell to the floor from its hook on the wall with a BANG. RodgerRodger froze in mid step. He waited, fighting the urge to scream. "It's happening," he thought. "The rumors are true. The Keeper of the Boiler Room really exists and I'm about to meet him!" RodgerRodger surprised even himself with what he did next. Though a friendly sort of penguin, he often let fear get the best of him. But not this time. He bucked up his courage and called out to the stranger. Softly at first, then louder. "Keeper? Are you there? Come out!" There was no response, only the soft sound of the Keeper's breathing and the beating of his own heart in his chest. Eventually he too fell silent. Feeling dejected and scared he sat with his back to the door. Just as his eyes grew heavy with sleep and his beak snagged to his chest, he felt soft fur rub the bottom of his right flipper! "Help! Help!" he yelled. He jumped up, grabbed the doorknob with both flippers, and pulled with all his strength. The door flew open, sending RodgerRodger tumblinb backwards into a stack of boxes. DanielD stood in the doorway, shocked at what he saw. Half hidden by the pile of toppled boxes sat a dazed RodgerRodger. But he wasn't alone. There atop his head sat a green, petit, furry creature with a gigantic, playful grin. DanielD blinked in disbelief and exclaimed, "It's the keeper!" Those who knew him best, including DanielD say this story's true. RodgerRodger really did solve the mystery of the Boiler Room Keeper. They say the proof of his courage is in the Night Club, perched on a speaker. Trivia *This story reveals how the Keeper of the Boiler Room was discovered.